Curiosidad
by sensitive emotions
Summary: -Yo si soy curioso por naturaleza y me salta esa duda... así que dime, si Renji quisiera también, ¿a ti te gustaría estar con alguien además de él?- Esa pregunta me excitaba demasiado, ¿podría estar con Ichigo a pesar que soy novia de Renji? RenjixRuki; IchixRuki; IchixHime; RenjixHime.
1. 1a parte

_Disclaimer: Bleach solo le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo solo lo tomo prestado un rato sin fines de lucro para que todos hagan mis perversiones. _

_Clasificación: short fic de dos capítulos... para mayores de 18 años y para los pervertidos. (lenguaje y sexo **demasiado** explícito, así que ya están advertidos)_

_Pareja: El fic está centrado en la pareja de Rukia & Renji sin embargo debido a la curiosidad de cierta persona empiezan a intervenir Ichigo y Orihime ¿Les llama la atención? _

_Summary: -Yo si soy curioso por naturaleza y me salta esa duda... así que dime, si Renji quisiera también, ¿a ti te gustaría estar con alguien además de él?- Esa pregunta me excitaba demasiado, ¿podría estar con Ichigo a pesar que soy novia de Renji? RenjixRuki; IchixRuki; IchixHime; RenjixHime. _

_Notas de la autora: Dudo mucho que a alguien le guste, a mí no me terminó de convencer porque me perdí en el sendero de la perversión y por primera hago un cuarteto (casi que orgía al final)... en fin, terminé y lo quiero compartir... ¿hay algo malo con ello? Espero si lo borran, me digan si a alguien le gusta. _

_Al principio pensé que no valía la pena, pero no me gustó tenerlo guardado en mi PC, tal vez... aunque sea solo a uno, le gusta y con eso estaría feliz._

* * *

**Curiosidad  
Parte I**

-Te... amo... Rukia-

Ese es el cántico que siempre escucho de los labios de Renji cada vez que hacemos el amor. Renji Abarai es un chico de 21 años, estudiante de 3er año de la carrera de Historia y arte antiguo, aunque en realidad su pasión es ser Director de películas, a su edad ya cuenta con dos premios a la mejor publicidad televisiva del país, es muy bueno en realidad. Una vez que estábamos solos en mi casa nos filmó en la alberca haciendo el amor, de hecho jamás había visto ciertas posiciones de mi anatomía como las reflejaba ese video.

-Estás... tan rica... Ruki... te... amo...- Gemía con dificultad, mientras me pone en cuatro y mete una y otra vez ese enorme falo, con sus manos toca mi clítoris estimulándome aún más, es imposible parar de gemir.

-¿Te gusta...?- Pregunta una vez más. Eso es algo que odio en él, ¿Por qué no puede simplemente cogerme de manera salvaje sintiendo como su pene toca mi útero repetidas veces? La narración que siempre hace en algunas ocasiones (como ésta en particular) retrasa mi orgasmo.

-aja...- Respondo secamente y llevo mi mano derecha hasta la de él que está en mi clítoris para ayudarle a acelerar el paso, tal vez de esa manera puedo conseguir mi orgasmo.

-¡Ahhh..! Que caliente... se siente... adentro de tí... tan apretada... así... así... Ruki... así...- Continua con su maldito diálogo.

Me quito de la posición logrando un rostro de confusión en él, puedo ver como su pene está más hinchado de lo normal palpitando por querer estar adentro de mi. Como puedo logro sentarlo en su cama para luego comenzar a meter nuevamente su pene adentro de mí, lentamente, sintiendo como roza mis paredes vaginales.

Veo como sus labios quieren moverse para iniciar un nuevo relato, pero esta vez no lo dejo. Aprisiono su boca con la mía y meto mi lengua con furia para jugar con la de él, mientras mis caderas se mueven de manera salvaje e ininterrumpida, aquel movimiento y posición me estimulan y al parecer a él también, ya que toma mis caderas y empieza a golpear con más fuerza.

-¡Ah...!- Grito sacando mi lengua de su boca

–Ya... ya... no... puedo... más...- Asegura para sacarme de un solo golpe y quitar de inmediato el preservativo que utiliza para comenzar a masturbarse y que saliera todo su blanco líquido culminando su orgasmo.

Todo aquel jugo blanquecino llega hasta mi rostro embarrando mis senos, eso era algo que satisfacía mi morbo, verlo masturbarse delante de mí mientras expulsa toda su esperma llenándome por completo. Agarro un poco con mis dedos y luego me los llevo hasta mi boca, mi lengua repasa cada centímetro de mi piel saboreando el líquido de mi novio, para otras puede parecer algo asqueroso, a mi... me parece exquisito.

-Perdona Rukia...- Se disculpa con sus mejillas sonrojadas, se ve divino.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto mientras me hago la inocente.

-Tú... no pudiste terminar...- Eso es cierto, pero todo es culpa de él, odio como relata nuestro acto sexual, aunque si lo pienso con la "cabeza más fría" es probable que yo también tengo una gran culpa en ello, ¿Cómo puede saberlo si yo nunca se lo he dicho?

-No te preocupes... aún así... me gustó mucho- Comento para que su hombría no se vea comprometida y por lo tanto nuestra intimidad tampoco, eso es algo que una mujer siempre debe de cuidar, no afectar "el ego masculino".

-Pero... esto no termina aún...-

Me sorprendo al sentir como sus manos toman mi cintura bajándome hasta la orilla de la cama. Abre mis piernas y comienza a lamer mi clítoris al mismo tiempo que mete dos de sus dedos en mi vagina. Su lengua está imparable y me estimula como nunca antes lo ha hecho. Sus dedos se mueven como si algo los poseyera, puedo asegurar que su rostro está lleno de mi líquido porque me siento más excitada que nunca.

Gimo y grito mientras invoco a la primera deidad que se viene a mi mente, solo espero que Kami Sama no me castigue por invocarlo por algo tan inmoral. Introduce uno de sus dedos en mi ano estimulando ahora por dos diferentes puntos sin dejar de atender mi tan hinchado clítoris, no se como lo logra, pero su lengua da tantas vueltas que parece un remolino y sus dedos tocan un punto adentro de mi ser que logra que me humedezca más, gimo como nunca antes lo he hecho. Agarro el cobertor con mi mano derecha para arrugarlo mientras que con la izquierda busco una almohada o un cojín que apacigüe mi grito.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- Grito a todo pulmón en el momento que mi orgasmo llega haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca -Renji... Eres magnífico- Le acepto al acostarse a mi lado.

-Tú eres la magnífica Rukia, Te amo...-

En este momento no puedo negarlo, me encanta escuchar esas dos palabras para luego decirle "Yo también".

Dormirnos luego de la sesión, es nuestra rutina. El apartamento de Renji no es lujoso, más bien lo suficientemente normal para alguien de su edad. A mi familia aún le disgusta que yo esté saliendo con él, especialmente cuando los Kuchiki somos lo "mejor" de toda la sociedad de Karakura. Un sonido molesto me despertó, era mi celular.

-Hermano...- Exclamo sorprendida aún restregándome los ojos mientras trato de bajar del cielo a la tierra, con eso Renji se levanta de un solo golpe comenzándose a vestir de inmediato (idiota, ni que pudiera verte, pienso tirándole una mira asesina) -Si, aquí estoy, está ayudándome con Historia, sabes que no soy muy buena con las fechas, esa materia junto con ciencias son las que más me estorban- En realidad es difícil contener mi risa, Renji siempre actúa de la misma manera, un miedo intenso se apodera de él con solo escuchar el nombre de mi hermano Byakuya –Está bien, como desees hermano- Acepto bajando mi cabeza mientras me siento en la cama cubriendo mi desnudez con el cobertor –Toma Renji... mi hermano desea hablar contigo- Su cara se pone pálida, puedo asegurar que está apunto de desmayarse, puedo notar como sus manos tiemblan pero aún así con su firmeza de siempre toma mi celular.

-Bu...bue...nas tardes... Capitán... Kuchiki...- Saluda demasiado formal, después de todo una rama de nuestra familia controla por completo la policía de Karakura y mi hermano es el Capitán encargado. No puedo soportar un segundo más y en ese instante estallo en risa –¡RUKIA!- Me grita sumamente enojado al descubrir que ya no existe tal llamada, esas son las clases de bromas que me encantan jugarle. Después de darle cualquier excusa a mi hermano y que él me regañara una vez más por estar a solas con Renji terminábamos nuestra conversación, cosa que él desconocía en el instante, pero disfruto como su cuerpo tiembla con el solo hecho de pensar que puede tener al famoso "capitán Kuchiki" al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento Renji...- Me disculpo solo por hacerlo, ya que no siento ningún remordimiento, excepto el que se me produce por el dolor de estómago que me provoca el casi revolcarme de la risa –Yo se que le tienes miedo a mi hermano, pero no tienes porqué, dentro de poco cumpliré los 18 años, así que ya no tendrás porque tener ese miedo excesivo a mi familia-

En realidad, si mi familia se lo hubiese propuesto en algún momento dado, una demanda por corrupción y violación a menores estaría justificada. Renji y yo empezamos a salir cuando yo apenas tenía 16, él 19 en ese entonces, a los 3 meses empezamos a tener relaciones, nunca lo pude negar, mi primera vez me dolió como una semana, yo era tan estrecha que inclusive costó que su gran miembro entrara en mi, con lágrimas y mucha sangre involucradas pasamos nuestra experiencia más dolorosa, pero las que le subsiguieron han sido tan maravillosas que han compensado la primera. Para mi suerte y luego de muchas amenazas de mi parte, mi familia dejaba "en paz" mi relación y con eso me refiero a que desistieron de demandarlo no a que cesaron sus cánticos de regaños por andar con un chico mucho mayor que yo. Este año estoy cursando mi último de prepa, pronto empezaré la universidad.

-Sabes que detesto que hagas ese tipo de bromas- Me regaña un poco exhausto por el cansancio mental producido, se sienta de un solo golpe en la orilla de la cama luego de ponerse su ropa interior.

-Perdóname... ¿si?- Suplico mientras me siento encima de él comenzando a lamer su cuello moviendo mis caderas para despertar a su miembro.

-Vamos Rukia...- Intenta detenerme con dificultad a pesar que acaricia mi desnuda espalda –Tengo... que ayudarte... a estudiar para... tus exámenes...- Saco su pene por en medio de su ropa interior el cual comienza a ponerse duro, mientras tomo la punta para rozarla en la entrada de mi vagina sin introducirlo, se que eso lo vuelve loco.

-Ya estudiaré mañana... con Momo... ella es muy buena en historia...- Le aseguro al instante en que comienzo a masturbarlo, emite un gemido para luego llevar sus manos hasta mis senos y masajearlos sin piedad. De un solo golpe introduzco todo su pene con un pequeño grito de mi parte, pero él lleva sus manos hasta mi cintura para luego sacarme por completo -¿Qué... sucede?- Pregunto confundida.

-Espera Rukia... no podemos... hacerlo sin protección...- Allí va otra vez con sus preciados y malditos preservativos, ¡como los odio! Pero bueno, también son por mi seguridad, el quedar embarazada a mi corta edad no es una opción. Se acerca a la repisa de su cama en donde los guarda, saca varios, me acerco a ellos escogiendo uno, "Sabor a chocolate" dice el envoltorio, lo tomo entre mis dedos y con cuidado lo saco para luego empezar a acomodarlo en mi boca –Rukia... ¿Qué haces?-

-Espera... y pronto lo sabrás...- Con mis manos lo empujo logrando que se sentara, coloco en mi boca el preservativo (que en realidad sabía a chocolate) y comienzo a ponérselo en su endurecido pene, gime quedamente. Sabía por Momo (que ya lo había hecho con su novio) que eso les parece sumamente atractivo y no al contrario cuando yo siempre ponía mis reclamos por estar utilizando esa cosa.

-Ahh... Rukia... se siente... magnífico...- Asegura, en ese momento aquel relato no me cae tan mal como esperaba, al contrario logra que me excite aún más.

Era difícil para mí el colocarlo, por lo que le dejo la tarea a él, pero para no aburrirnos me coloco frente a él para que tenga una mejor vista. Abro mis piernas y comienzo a jugar con mi clítoris para ir metiendo poco a poco mis dedos en mi vagina y comenzar a masturbarme enfrente de él. Abre sus ojos incrédulo de lo que ve. Siento como mis dedos empiezan a humedecerse y el placer aumenta al sentir como me observa, eso incrementa mi excitación. Gateo hasta él y tomo su increíble miembro en mis manos para dirigirlo hasta mi entrada, nuevamente coloco la punta en mi entrada solo estimulando mi clítoris.

-Ru...kia... no seas... cruel...- Gime con dolor, el desconoce que me encuentro en la misma posición. Sonrió maliciosamente mirándolo a los ojos que casi se emblanquecían, quito mi mano y de un solo golpe lo introduzco en mí, vuelvo a gemir. Lo saco por completo para hacer el mismo acto, solo la punta con mi entrada para luego introducírmelo de una sola vez, aquello lo repito cuatro veces más el cual era mi límite.

Introduzco finalmente toda su dimensión para empezar a mover mis caderas, un vaivén de sube y baja que hace enloquecer a Renji, mientras él también me ayuda tomando mis caderas para aumentar la velocidad. A los pocos minutos tengo mi orgasmo seguido de un gemido mientras le digo "Te amo..." al terminar saca su miembro para quitar desesperadamente el preservativo y comenzarse a masturbar, pero detengo su momento mientras me acerco a él e introduzco todo su hinchado pene en mi boca, comienzo a hacerle un oral para que pueda terminar en ella. Su semen me llena por completo, parte de él lo trago mientras otro se escurre hasta llegar a mi cuello.

-Renji... eres... exquisito...- Le aseguro.

Ya son casi las 6 de la tarde, mi hermano me matará, pero valdrá la pena. Me visto como si mi vida dependiera de ello mientras dejo a Renji tirado en la cama, es un placer poderlo ver así y más aún cuando soy yo la responsable.

Mi casa queda a casi 30 minutos de la de él, inventando que tuve que desviarme para llenar el tanque de gasolina (el cual previamente lo había hecho) podría ganarme unos 20 minutos de mentira, justo el tiempo en que mi hermano Byakuya calcularía que llegaría.

Nadie dijo nada y la cena transcurre como siempre, en silencio.

Me retiro a mi habitación para conectarme al computador y hacer una ultima tarea pendiente, y quien quita... tal vez me encuentro a Renji esa noche y podríamos tener "cyber sexo" antes de dormir. Lastimosamente mi plan no resulta como lo planeo. Miro mi reloj de conejo que está a un lado de mi cama me indica que las 11 llegarían en 5 minutos más, desisto de esperarlo y me acuesto esperando que mi mañana llegue tan bien como ese mismo día estaba terminando.

Las clases siempre son tediosas. Kyoshima Gotei High School es la mejor preparatoria de toda la ciudad Karakura, solo los mejores acudimos a ella y entre ellos está la presidenta de la clase, Inoue Orihime, una chica pelinaranja de cabello largo y hermoso, la más hermosa de toda la clase y la más inteligente, completamente femenina muy al contrario de mi. Su novio es el capitán de Kendo, el mejor futbolista de toda la prepa y el mejor corredor, Ichigo Kurosaki, fornido, alto, con cara de pocos amigos por lo que únicamente se lleva con un grupo muy especial, es un idiota para las clases, por lo que Inoue siempre tiene que estarlo ayudando a repasar.

Esta tarde me abstengo de pasar con Renji para poder estudiar en la biblioteca con Momo, mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria y la mejor nota en Historia de toda la clase, inclusive mejor que Inoue.

-¡Rukia...!- Me regaña por segunda vez golpeando mi libro con su lápiz –Presta atención, de lo contrario será imposible que pases ésta materia-

-Lo siento Momo...- Me disculpo, pero ¿Cómo puedo concentrarme si lo único que aparece en fechas en mi mente son los días que lo hemos hecho con Renji?

Continuamos así desde la 1 pm que terminan las clases hasta llegar a las 4 pm, hora en que ella tiene que retirarse para ir a encontrarse con su novio Hitsugaya Toushiro, el niño genio de la ciudad, a pesar que recién había cumplido los 19 años actualmente ya es residente en el hospital de la ciudad. Ambos estan muy enamorados se les puede ver a leguas.

-Oye Momo...- Intento hacer plática mientras guardamos nuestras pertenencias en las mochilas.

-¿Qué sucede Rukia?-

-¿Tú... has... estado con alguien más... además de Toushiro?- Ella se pone de todos colores inclusive acelera su paso, somos amigas después de todo, ¿o no? Las amigas hablan y se dan consejos... además Momo y Toushiro ya llevan casi 6 años de estar saliendo, es obvio pensar que solo con él había estado, pero... tal vez... en el trayecto... alguno de los dos se había desviado buscando algo nuevo.

-¿Por...qué lo... preguntas? ¿Alguien dijo... algo?- Pregunta sorprendida y hasta donde pude ver... quizás... asustada.

-No, claro que no, solo tengo esa curiosidad...-

-¿Por...qué Rukia?-

-No sé... porque... tú me has contado muchos trucos... y aunque me da vergüenza admitirlo, los he practicado con Renji, y... de no haber sido por ellos, yo no me atrevería a hacer algo nuevo... pero... pronto vendrá nuestro aniversario... y... pues... me gustaría saber... si tu has hecho... bueno... algo especial con él...- Pregunto sumamente nerviosa, no es algo fácil de preguntar porque no se que respuesta ando buscando.

-Yo... bueno... él... y yo...- Intenta decirme captando por completo mi atención, sentimos como que alguien entra a la biblioteca por lo que salimos casi corriendo despavoridas. Llegamos hasta la entrada de la prepa llevándonos nuestras manos al pecho, estamos sumamente agitadas, no se si es por la carrera en sí o solo por el susto –Hubo algo... sumamente especial que hicimos hace un par de meses cuando recibió su doctorado...- Continua diciéndome, por un momento no se de que me está hablando, pero en el mismo segundo reacciono.

-Vamos Momo... cuéntame... ¿si?- Suplico halándola afuera de la instalación para asegurarme que nadie nos escucharía.

-Pero no se lo contarás a nadie... ¿me lo prometes?-

-Por supuesto que si... nunca lo he hecho...-

-Hace un par de meses una amiga de la universidad en donde estudió Shiro vino a la ciudad, ella es enfermera y quería conocer el hospital donde él trabaja. Durante un tiempo estuve dudando sobre la relación de ambos, hasta que finalmente ella me confesó que Shiro siempre le había gustado, pero que él nunca le había dado entrada, fue... allí cuando... ella me sugirió algo...- Momo está completamente roja mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te sugirió?- Mi corazón late a mil por horas, su relato parece como cuento de terror en donde es espera que pronto aparecería un muerto para cortarle la cabeza a alguien y succionarle la sangre (basta Rukia, creo que debes de dejar de ver ese tipo de cosas)

-Bue...no... ella... obtuvo una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, en un hospital de Estados Unidos...- Vaya... Momo si que le da vueltas al asunto, ¿Qué le cuesta decirme de una buena vez cual era su propuesta? Creo que estoy divagando, por suerte con cada palabra que sale de su boca yo solo asiento dándole a entender que tiene toda mi atención -...así que finalmente, me soltó que quería acostarse con Shiro, pero que yo estuviera con ellos dos también...- Abro mis ojos completamente sorprendida.

-¿Ella... te propuso... que hicieran un Treesome?-

-S...si...- Acepta, ahora su rubor no solo está en sus mejillas, sino en todo su rostro.

-¿Y aceptaste?- Ella asiente, por eso es que nunca hay que juzgar por las apariencias, ¿Quién hubiese dicho que la mojigata de Momo aceptaría algo así? Caigo recostada en la pared más cerca mientras pienso ¿Cómo demonios podría hacer algo así?

Renji no tiene muchas amigas, bueno, está Soi Fong, compañera de clases, pero hasta donde se odia a los hombres, lo que siempre me da la impresión que es Gay; luego está la Srita. Yoruichi, solo un par de años mayor que él, pero estoy casi segura que mi hermano está poniendo la mirada sobre ella, así que mejor ni la tomo como opción.

-¡DEMONIOS!- Grito fuertemente recordando un punto muy importante.

-¿Qué sucede Rukia?-

-Lo siento Momo, tengo que regresar a la biblioteca- Acepto tristemente y casi dándome un golpe en mi cabeza –En la carrera en la que salimos dejé mi mochila allí-

-No te preocupes Rukia, yo iré al hospital y esperaré a Shiro, así que nos vemos mañana y estudia mucho para el examen de historia-

Me sonríe y veo que como se retira de las instalaciones que está completamente desierta, es una suerte que no creo en fantasmas ni apariciones, de lo contrario a esta hora que empieza a oscurecer estaría temblando de miedo.

Camino por los pasillos, la biblioteca queda en el 3er piso. Voy lentamente, todavía imaginando si yo puedo hacer algo así, un treesome, tres personas teniendo relaciones sexuales al mismo tiempo, ¿podría compartir a Renji? O peor aún ¿Renji, podría compartirme? Con lo celoso que es, lo dudo, además casi todas mis amigas tienen relaciones y las que no, pues... no me atraen mucho que digamos. Llevo mi mano izquierda hasta mi barbilla sobándomela lentamente, en menos de lo que pensaba estaba enfrente de la puerta de la biblioteca la cual corro hacia la izquierda para poderla abrir.

Las ventanas aún están abiertas, una pequeña brisa entra en ella dejando que los pétalos de un árbol de Sakura que está en la entrada de la prepa se esparzan por todo el salón dejando un agradable aroma. Aspiro aquella esencia casi transportándome a la casa de campo de mi familia, sin embargo algo me saca de mis pensamientos, unos quedos gemidos que logran que gire de un lado a otro mi cabeza ¿Qué es aquello?

Camino por unos pasillos con mi mochila en mi mano derecha, siempre tratando de esconderme por si me encuentro algo, ¿pero que espero encontrar? Mi mente está volando y cada que me acerco a los estantes puedo escuchar más claramente los gemidos de una chica. Por suerte mi baja estatura me permite ocultarme y ver a través de los libros, allí están ellos dos, Ichigo e Inoue, la querida presidente del Consejo Escolar y la mejor chica de toda la prepa, siendo embestida una y otra vez por Ichigo.

-Ichigo... Ichigo...- Repite una y otra vez, tiene la falda levantada y su braga en el tobillo derecho, sus senos salen de su blusa mientras él los acaricia.

-Ino...ue... ya... casi- Dice con voz cortada, asumo que su orgasmo está cerca. Ichigo está desnudo de la cintura para abajo, sus nalgas se ven perfectas mientras hace las contracciones debido a sus embestidas, aún sin darme cuenta ya estoy respirando agitada, quiero tocarme, pero se que si me descubren no tendría excusa alguna para justificarme, necesito irme de aquí pero aunque mi cerebro dispone una orden mi cuerpo no la acata en lo absoluto.

-Ichi...go me... vengo...- Expresa la pelinaranja, imagino que Ichigo sacará su pene para terminar afuera de ella, pero me equivoco, veo como él acelera sus embestidas para luego ambos dar un pequeño grito. Él la abraza por completo, puedo ver la ternura en ese gesto.

Aunque no quiero aceptarlo, porque se que ya tengo que retirarme, pero necesito ver bien porque gemía tanto Inoue. Espero unos segundos nada más cuando veo que sale de ella, sin protección, sin nada, simplemente su miembro desnudo, y aunque ya está satisfecho se puede ver que era de buen tamaño, en realidad me hubiese gustado verlo en su completa erección justo antes de hacerlo.

Tomo mis cosas y cuido de salir en silencio para que ellos siguieran pensando que están solos en el Instituto, estoy segura que todo lo que repasé con Momo esta tarde se me hizo humo en el cerebro luego de ese calentón gracias a Inuoe e Ichigo.

La noche se siente larga y los días siguientes peores. Las clases empeoran gracias a que pronto estaremos en los finales del primer semestre y aunque he mejorado en historia (aunque sea solo un poco gracias a mi amiga Momo) al parecer no es lo mismo con ciencias, asi que no me queda más remedio que pedirle ayuda a Inoue quien es la mejor en dicha materia.

-Inoue- Llamo su atención al salir de clases -Quisiera pedirte un favor...-

-Oh Kuchiki, claro, ya sabes que si puedo con mucho gusto lo haré- Me acepta con una gran sonrisa mientras guarda sus cosas en su mochila.

-Dentro de 10 días tendremos que darle el trabajo de ciencias a la profesora Unohana, me gustaria saber si ¿Ya tienes a la 3a persona de tu grupo?- Pregunto asumiendo de una sola ver que la segunda persona sería obviamente su novio Ichigo.

-No, Ichigo no se ha decidido a quien incluir, en esta ocasion me lo dejó a mi cargo- Acepta de lo más sonriente, tengo que aceptarlo, Inoue Orihime le alegraba la vida a cualquiera como un rayo de sol en una vendabal -¿Deseas unirte con nosotros?- Me pregunta de lo mas natural, proposición que no puedo dejar de aceptar ya que eso me ayudará a subir mi nota.

-Claro, te lo agradezco infinitamente-

Son casi las 4, Momo y yo estamos en la biblioteca preparándonos para el examen de historia y en esta ocasión me siento más optimista que nunca. Nos despedimos luego de la larga jornada de estudio.

Me dirijo al baño para luego irme a mi casa, estoy tan cansada que omitiré que ahora tengo que ir a ver a Renji a su casa, por esta vez aceptaré a que llegue a la mía y que mi familia se siente enmedio de nosotros para evitar tentaciones.

Nuevamente el Instituto está vacío, me gustaría que algún fantasma se apareciera, sonrío con picardía, pero no eran espíritus sobrenaturales los que rondan el lugar, sino que dos bien "vivitos y coleando".

Al parecer a Ichigo e Inoue les gusta un poco el exhicionismo, o quizás es la adrenalina de sentir que alguien los pueda descubrir.

Al pasar por el salón de nuestra clase oigo nuevamente los mismos sonidos que escuché en la biblioteca días atrás. Corro un poco la puerta del salón y efectivamente, son ellos dos.

Ichigo está con su pantalón hasta abajo, mientras Inoue tiene en su boca su pene siendo ayudada por sus propias manos para masajearlo, él se retuerce para atrás una y otra vez mientras emite unos pequeños gemidos, asumo que las estocadas que ella da con su boca deben de ser buenas.

De pronto ella saca todo el pene de su boca y veo algo que me deja maravillada, buena dimensión, buen tamaño, casi tan bueno como el de Renji, ella le empieza a decir algo, pero no la escucho, aún así no dejo de ver como ella continua masturbándolo, no lo podía negar, el verla a ella con ese movimiento y verlo a él semidesnudo logran que mi respiracion se vuelva más agitada y sin darme cuenta siento como mis bragas rosadas empiezan a humedecerse.

Me recuesto en la pared dejando abierta una pequeña rendija de la puerta del salón para seguirlos observando, ella empieza a desabotonar su blusa sacando sus enormes senos por encima de su sostén para comenzar a masturbarlo con ellos. Ichigo gime más fuerte especialmente porque ella lame la punta de su pene cuando sobresale de sus senos. Aquello era tan excitante que no pude evitar llevarme mis dedos hasta mi ropa interior para comprobar lo húmeda que me encuentro.

A esa altura era difícil contenerme. Veo nuevamente por la rendija como él se levanta llevando a Inoue hasta el escritorio del profesor para acostarla y abrir sus piernas, puedo ver como está de hinchado su clítoris, justo igual como siento el mío. Ichigo abre los labios vaginales con sus dedos para luego empezar a embestirla mientras ella enrrolla sus piernas en la cintura del pelinaranja. No resisto más e introduzco dos de mis dedos en mi mojada vagina estimulando mi clítoris con los dedos de mi otra mano, antes de darme cuenta ya me encuentro jadeando excitada viendo como Ichigo saca gemidos de la boca de Inoue.

-Inoue... me... vengo...- Dice en voz alta el pelinaranja al mismo tiempo que ella confirma "yo también". En mi mente también puedo gritar que yo estoy en mi límite. Unos segundos más y mojo por completo mi mano al mismo tiempo que él la llena por dentro.

Estamos jadeando y cansados, pero a diferencia de ellos, yo tengo que salir corriendo para ocultarme de ambos y que no se den cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Toda la noche mi cabeza da vuelta pensando en ello, seducir a Renji para hacerlo en algun lugar público como el instituto, su universidad o algún otro lugar que nos pudiese satisfacer ese morbo de sentirnos observados.

Son las 8.35 cuando recibo una llamada en mi celular, es Inoue diciéndome que se reuniría con Ichigo hasta el sábado para hacer el trabajo de ciencias en grupo, solo faltan dos días para ello, tengo que convencer a mi familia que me dejen quedar en su apartamento a pesar que todos tenemos programado un viaje familiar este fin de semana a una de las casas de la familia en las afueras de la ciudad.

* * *

Si me alegran la vida mañana mismo subo la 2a parte y el final.

Review aquí:

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	2. 2a parte

_Notas de la autora: Como lo comenté en mis notas, el lenguaje y sexo es demasiado explícito; así que favor de tomar nota, si no gusta mejor no lo lean. _

_Gracias **layako**, así es mis fics así son por lo menos la mayoría (así lo fue sexo desenfrenado y perversión en la mansión Uchiha, sin embargo jugo de calabaza y buenas noches Neji lo hice más decente) y si... ya veremos el Ichiruki en toda su potencia! Gracias por tu comentario. También gracias a **soyelenmascarado, Yoru no Himitsu** y **lauris1562** (a quienes les envié un MP previamente)_

_Disclaimer: en la primera parte... Recuerden de leer todas mis advertencias!_

* * *

**Curiosidad  
Parte II**

Son las 8.35 cuando recibo una llamada en mi celular, es Inoue que me dice que se reunirá con Ichigo hasta el sábado para hacer el trabajo de ciencias en grupo, solo faltan dos días para ello, tengo que convencer a mi familia que me dejen quedar en su apartamento a pesar que todos tenemos programado un viaje familiar el fin de semana a una de las casas de la familia en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Ustedes saben lo bien que voy en mis estudios...- Intento explicarles en la hora de la cena, la cual es tan tarde debido a que nadie se encontraba en casa por reuniones de trabajo.

-Excepto por historia y ciencias...- Nos recuerda mi hermano.

-Así es hermano- Reclamo con furia en mirada -...Es por eso que en historia he buscado ayudado en Momo, quien es la mejor en dicha materia...-

-¿Y que ha pasado con ciencias?- Pregunta nuestro padre sin dejar de llevar comida a su boca seguido de un trago de una copa de vino.

-Esa es la parte que deseo comentarles, tenemos un trabajo en grupo y ahora me uní a Inoue Orihime- Los tres abren sus ojos sorprendidos de la decisión, todos saben que ella es la chica modelo de cualquiera, a pesar de vivir sola (ya que sus padres están muertos debido a un accidente cuando ella estaba pequeña), es la mejor en clase y presidenta de la misma, relacionarme con Inoue es lo mejor que me puede pasar, desde el punto de vista de mis padres.

-Hasta que al fin tomas una buena decisión hija- Interrumpe mi madre -Espero que ella también te ayude a encontrar la feminidad que tanto te podría ayudar- Me recalca una vez más, ¡si yo lo se! No soy tan femenina como las demás chicas, pero por lo menos entiendo que mi comportamiento debe de ser como una perfecta dama, aunque algunas veces lo paso por alto también.

-Si madre...- Aseguro con un poco de fastidio -Pero el detalle es que el trabajo ella lo hará este fin de semana por sus múltiples actividades, por lo que tendría que quedarme en su casa a dormir- Mis padres se miran incrédulos uno con el otro, en realidad ésta sería mi primera vez durmiendo fuera de casa.

-Considero que si Rukia tiene una deficiencia en una materia es lógico que se esfuerce el doble- Interrumpe mi hermano Byakuya –Y si la persona que la ayudará pone sus condiciones, a ella no le quedará más remedio que aceptar, por lo que a mi parecer no debería de haber problema que ella no vaya con nosotros el fin de semana-

Mis padres vuelven a verse una vez más, después de un par de segundos aceptan que puedo quedarme en la casa de Inoue estudiando, cosa que aún no puedo creer.

Los días pasan rápidos y al llegar el viernes una vez mas encuentro a Ichigo y a Inoue haciendo el amor, pero en esta ocasión en los baños de chicas. No puedo resistir la tentación y vuelve a ocurrir lo mismo, masturbándome mientras los veo, creo que me empezaré a tacharme yo misma de "pervertida".

Odiaba esa semana, en donde esos dos encontraban al Instituto como su cama gigante mientras que Renji está casi ignorándome ya que tiene en su cabeza los exámenes finales del semestre, por lo que mi lujuria me la quito yo sola.

Finalmente llega el sábado. Mi maleta da la impresión que me quedaré a vivir una semana con Inoue, a pesar que solamente será día y medio. Inoue me recibe de lo más alegre, se sorprende al ver el excesivo equipaje, pero no pude evitarlo, especialmente cuando fue mi madre quien me ayudó a prepararlo. Entramos a la pequeña estancia del apartamento, una mesa baja y cojines para acomodarnos, Ichigo está con su laptop encima de sus piernas.

Empezamos alrededor de las 3 a estudiar. Al término de las 7 Ichigo empieza a reclamar que no seguirá mientras no cenemos algo. Decidimos ordenar una pizza extra grande para los 3, agradeciéndoles por su ayuda los invito a ella.

Paramos alrededor de una hora para continuar con el estudio. Al llegar casi la medianoche el trabajo está casi listo, solo falta imprimirlo y quedará completo. Ichigo se levanta del lugar y al regresar lleva consigo un six pack de cervezas.

-¿No tomas Rukia?- Pregunta el peli naranja mientras me ve dudosa agarrando la lata de cerveza.

-En realidad no estoy acostumbrada-

-Que extraño, como a Renji le gusta tanto tomar pensé que tu también serías fanática de lo mismo- Tomo la cerveza recordando que aquello es cierto, Renji e Ichigo por alguna razón desde conocerse por medio de mi persona, se llevan muy bien, por lo que cuando ambos tenían oportunidad salían de fiesta.

-No es que me disguste por completo, solo que no soy tan fanática- Acepto pero siempre abro la lata descubriendo que su sabor tan peculiar me empieza a gustar.

Sin darme cuenta ya tenemos alrededor de 15 latas vacías esparcidas en el suelo, mi voz suena diferente desde dos latas atrás, ¿Cuántas llevo? Quizás tres ó cuatro, algo decepcionante para mí misma, aunque es de esperarse para alguien que no toma en lo absoluto.

-¡Kuchi...ki...!- Salta Inoue sobre mi abrazándome sorpresivamente, no se como reaccionar –Vamosh... deja de ser tan formal...- Agarra mi mano tratando de levantarme.

-¿A qué te refieresh Inoue?- Pregunto, me doy cuenta que mi voz suena algo chistosa, como si estuviese masticando goma y no cupiese en toda mi boca, o algo así.

-A que shigues shiendo muy formal en tu ropa...- Me veo desde mis pies hasta mi busto, difícilmente puedo ver mi propia cabeza, ¿será que mi pantalón negro con mi camisa blanca está mal para nuestra sesión de estudio? Ó ¿después de tanto beber quizás estoy despeinada? A Inoue siempre me es difícil entenderle.

Llegamos hasta su habitación y ella abre mi maleta sacando todas mis pertenencias admirando todos los lindos vestidos que mi madre me puso, todavía no entiendo porque me coloca 5 de ellos para solo un día de cambio. Elige un pijama compuesto por un short blanco y una camisa de tirantes del mismo color, ambas llevan un conejo rosado, la primera prenda en la parte trasera y la segunda en la delantera.

-¡kyaaaaa! ¡Está lindo!- Da un grito que casi me deja sorda.

-Gracias...- Digo con un poco de dificultad, estoy segura que mis mejillas están envueltas en un color carmesí intenso, lo sé porque siento mi cara arder.

-Estoy segura que te debe de quedar prechiosho...- Me dice mientras intenta quitarme la ropa

-¡Es...espera... Inoue...!-

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta de manera inocente, no se ni que responderle, sus gestos me indican que no quiere hacer nada malo.

-No... nada...- Las expresiones de Inoue siempre son tan adorables que darle una negativa casi siempre resulta como una misión imposible. Me ayuda a cambiarme, aunque lo más correcto de decir es que me cambia por completo. Sus dedos rozan mi piel provocándome un leve cosquilleo, no le hago mucho caso a eso.

-Mira que linda te ves Kuchiki- Me halaga halándome hasta el espejo más cercano, me miro y en realidad no me veo tan mal. El short es corto y entallado a mi figura, al igual que mi camisa, veo a Inoue y ella se está cambiando colocándose una especie de "baby doll" en color manzano, su busto es enorme, es difícil no poder admirárselo.

Al terminar me toma de la mano para regresar a la estancia en donde Ichigo nos espera, ya se a cambiado y asumo que con menos dificultad que yo. Lleva un short flojo hasta media de sus muslos con una camiseta blanca y una fresa a un costado, eso me da risa.

-Mira Ichigo... ¿No se ve linda Kuchiki?- Pregunta sin ningún pudor la pelinaranja a su novio, estoy completamente roja, no puedo verme pero lo siento por el calor que recorre mi cuerpo entero.

-Claro, no se porque insistes en vestirte como lo haces o ¿no será que Renji te prohíbe hacerlo de otra manera?-

-¡Claro que no! El... no me prohíbe nada, es mi novio, no mi dueño- Aseguro de manera instintiva, los dos solamente se lanzan miradas de complicidad.

-¿Quieres otra cerveza, Ichigo?-

-Por favor Orihime, estoy seguro que es hora de continuar- Será que ya estoy demasiado alcoholizada, ya que compartimos otra cerveza con Inoue en su habitación, pero no entiendo sus pláticas, especialmente porque ya hemos terminado el trabajo, entonces ¿Qué tendremos que continuar?

-Ya regreso entonces- Acepta sonriente, el calor me sigue invadiendo, ¿será que el quedarme a solas con Ichigo podría afectar mi mente?

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mareada- Acepto. Veo que se levanta y se acerca hasta donde estoy sentada.

-Estoy seguro que con esta ayuda levantarás mucho tu nota de ciencias, ¿no?- Asiento y aunque se que es un error, cojo una nueva lata que está en la mesa y empiezo a beber, lo que me hace pensar, ¿si hay todavía cerveza porque Inoue tuvo que retirarse a buscar mas? –Dime Rukia, ¿Es tu naturaleza ser curiosa o solamente eres así?- Me pregunta, vuelvo a verlo sorprendida.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que desde hace tiempo me he percatado que nos espías a Orihime y a mi cuando estamos haciendo el amor- Bajo mi mirada, ¿Cómo podría discutir eso? -¿Entonces, eres curiosa por naturaleza o solo porque si?- Sigo callada, pero de pronto empiezo a sentir como su mano comienza a deslizarse sobre mi muslo, no lo puedo negar, su tacto es suave y delicado me hace haciéndome sentir solo con eso un cosquilleo inmenso en mi vientre, pero se que debo de pararlo, lo sé... tengo que repetírmelo tantas veces sea necesario para creérmelo.

-Ichigo... pe...pero ¿Qué demonios haces?- Pregunto nerviosa quitando su mano de encima.

-Dime Rukia, ¿has pensado estar con alguien más aparte de Renji?-

-¡Pero que clase de pregunta es esa!-

-Yo si soy curioso por naturaleza y me salta esa duda... así que dime, si Renji quisiera también, ¿a ti te gustaría estar con alguien además de él?-

-No... no sé... a que te refieres...- Tartamudeo, ¡demonios! Estoy segura que en cualquier momento mi corazón saldrá de mi cuerpo. Nuevamente regresa su mano hasta mi muslo izquierdo rozando mi piel solo con las yemas de sus dedos, estoy segura que por un instante cierro mis ojos para sentirlo mejor.

-Solamente has estado con él, ¿no es así?- Afirmo moviendo mi cabeza sin externar palabra al mismo tiempo que sube más su mano llegando a mi vientre, empieza a deslizarse hasta llegar al interior de mis bragas tocando por encima mi botón, ¡justo ahora tuve que ponerme algo tan delgado! –Nunca... antes te ha tocado nadie más, ¿verdad?- ¡Pero qué clases de preguntas hace! Empiezo a respirar de manera agitada, lo noto porque veo que mi pecho está al unísono con ello delatando por completo mi excitación.

-Pa...ra... Ichi...go... pa...ra- Suplico pero no hago nada mas que sentir, creo que lo lógico hubiese sido tomar su mano y levantarme, pero sus dedos se mueven tan bien que es difícil el negarme.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Orihime dice que lo hago magnifico, me gustaría saber si tu piensas lo mismo- Es cruel... demasiado cruel... lo hace tan bien que deseo que éste momento nunca termine.

-¿Por qué deseas que pare Kuchiki? Ichigo me lo ha hecho muchas veces y estoy segura que no lo hace nada mal- Obviamente me sorprende que Inoue esté detrás de mí, intento separarme como si nada hubiese pasado pero mi respiración y mi agitación me delatan. ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo Inoue estaba detrás de mí oyendo y viendo lo que pasaba?

-Inoue... yo...- Intento dar alguna clase de excusa, pero nada sale de mi boca, lo peor que puede pasar sucede, Ichigo no detiene su movimiento y lo peor aún, yo no estoy haciendo nada por pararlo.

-Yo sé Kuchiki, es difícil decirle que no a Ichigo... especialmente cuando él se pone así...- Me asegura mientras se acerca a él y empieza a tocar su erección que se ve a través de su ropa.

-No lo niegues... esto te gusta, ¿no Rukia? Estás completamente mojada- Asegura al mismo tiempo que saca sus dedos para llevárselo a su boca, aun a través de mis bragas mis jugos empiezan a colarse. Inoue se acerca a mí besando mi cuello, estoy impactada, en realidad ¿esto está pasando?

Ichigo se acerca a mí también volviendo a tocarme, solo que en esta ocasión, mete sus dedos debajo de mi ropa interior tocando directamente mi clítoris y mi vagina. Emito un pequeño gemido.

Ya a éste punto es difícil resistirme, ya no le veo sentido. Tomo los senos de Inoue con mis manos para masajearlos y con la punta de mi lengua lamo sus pezones, ella gime mientras Ichigo me mira atónito, "¡por favor no pares!", suplico en mi mente moviendo mis caderas para darle a entender mi desesperación, veo como Inoue baja su hilo para comenzarse a masturbar mientras Ichigo no me lo deja de hacer magistralmente con sus dedos y su boca, _deseo que Renji esté aquí conmigo_, pienso con todas mis fuerzas.

Inoue se separa de mí mientras Ichigo hace lo mismo dejándome acostada en la cama.

-¿Te gusta?- Me pregunta el pelinaranja.

-Si... pero...-

-¿Pero qué Kuchiki?- Me pregunta con curiosidad Inoue sentada a un lado mío, no sé que responder -Dilo con toda confianza, di lo que piensas...- Me anima.

-No... nada... solo... me gustaría... poder ver y tocar a Ichigo...- Ella sonríe separándose de mi llegando hasta él, baja sus pantaloncillos y su ropa interior liberando la tremenda erección de su novio mientras lo comienza a masturbar.

-Uff... está más duro que en otras ocasiones- Me acepta y veo como él arquea su espalda y se muerde los labios ante la acción de su novia.

Inoue se separa y toma una lata de cerveza agitándola para luego abrirla, al dirigirla hacia mí obviamente me llena por completo empapando mi blusa volviéndola transparente. Lo helado de la bebida más mi excitación obviamente ponen más erectos mis pezones por lo que Ichigo se acerca a lamerlos inclusive encima de mi ropa.

Sus manos vuelven a colarse debajo de mi ropa interior, pero esta vez introduce uno de sus dedos sin compasión.

-¿Hasta cuando te quedarás de espectador, eh Renji?- Pregunta en voz alta el peli naranja sin dejar de introducir su dedo mientras Inoue comienza a quitarse su blusa para solo quedarse en su top; estoy en shock, inclusive siento que mi excitación se esfuma por completo... Renji... Está aquí.

-No sé, pero quizás hasta que me inviten a pasar...- Responde tranquilamente mientras se recuesta en el marco de la puerta, puedo notar en su cara la lujuria que aquello le provoca, lo sé, lo conozco mejor que nadie.

-Entonces entra por favor Abarai, a mí también me gustaría que pasaras...- Lo anima Inoue, yo estoy sin habla.

Renji entra a la habitación no dejando de mirar como Ichigo me masturba y como estoy de excitada, él se acerca a Inoue comenzando a lamer sus senos los cuales aún están cubiertos, mientras ella al mismo tiempo continua masturbando al peli naranja que no ha dejado de atenderme ni un segundo.

Jamás había visto que una erección de Renji lo molestara tanto al punto de comenzarse a masturbar él solo quitándose su pantalón y su ropa interior de una sola vez. Todos podemos verlo y la peli naranja no se queda atrás. Se separa de todos y engulle sin ninguna discreción aquel hermoso y vigoroso miembro de mi petirrojo, quiero detenerla o más bien quiero tomar su puesto, pero Ichigo no me permite hacerlo.

-Tú te quedas conmigo...- Me asegura tomándome de la mano al momento en que me levanto y me separo de él sacando automáticamente sus dedos -¿Qué prefieres?- Me pregunta mientras se acerca al tocador de Inoue -¿Fresa, chocolate, afrodisiaco o extra textura para placer?- ¿En serio esto está por pasar?

-Mi preferido es el de extra textura- Interrumpe Inoue limpiando su boca tomando uno de las manos de su novio, estoy segura que Renji también está un poco desconcertado, lo noto en su mirada, aunque también puedo distinguir que le gusta.

-Cho...colate...- Afirmo con vergüenza. Ichigo e Inoue rompen casi al mismo tiempo la bolsa para sacarlo, mis palpitaciones son extremadamente fuertes, en pocos segundos, aquel perfecto, grande y grueso falo del peli naranja estará dentro de mi interior haciéndome gemir.

-Déjame y te enseño como se pone Kuchiki...- Interrumpe la acción Inoue para colocarse en su boca y ponérselo a Renji con ella, veo como él arquea su espalda, recuerdo que en más de alguna ocasión también logro ponérselo de esa manera y eso lo vuelve loco, tal vez con Ichigo sea lo mismo.

Imito la acción de ella y efectivamente Ichigo también arquea su espalda no dejando de morder sus rojos labios. Inoue guía la erección de Renji hasta su entrada, pero lo hace en dirección a su culo. Él entierra toda su dimensión en ella.

-Ah... Abarai... que... grande... eres...- Acepta al sentirlo adentro de su ser.

Por su parte Ichigo me toma de la mano y hace que me acueste en la cama, guía hasta Inoue y a Renji hasta el mismo lugar, ya que se encuentran de rodillas hace que la boca de ella queda justo en mi clítoris el cual empieza a lamer sin compasión, luego él se cuela debajo de su novia y Renji se introduce directamente en su vagina, como la envidio, tiene a dos grandes hombres dentro de ella embistiéndola y haciéndola gemir, pronunciando sus nombres con desesperación, pero ella no me permite concentrarme en dichas acciones, ya que de algún lado saca un consolador, el cual supongo que los ha acompañado a ellos dos en varias ocasiones y me lo introduce en mi intimidad.

-Ah... Inoue...- Gimo al sentir el falso pene en mi interior.

En el instante siguiente Ichigo se sale de ella cambiando su preservativo de inmediato y retira el consolador de mi entrada para introducirse sin piedad, es grande, no lo puedo negar, casi igual que Renji solo que un poco más grueso.

Me toma con sus brazos y me eleva hasta encontrarse con la pared más cercana y apoyarme en ella para embestirme con pasión y locura, enredo mis manos en su cabello y digo su nombre repetidas veces mientras veo como Renji aun tiene de espaldas a Inoue introduciéndose en su culo acariciando sus enormes senos.

-Así.. así Abarai... así... dame más...- Suplica gimiendo, pero eso logra que Ichigo se encienda aún más de lo que ya está y nos acercamos nuevamente a ellos.

La cama de ella es inmensa, supongo que el tamaño es proporcional al uso.

Me acuesta boca abajo y me hace levantar un poco mis nalgas para luego abrírmelas y empezarme a lamer mi entrada.

-Ichi...go.. espera...- Intento detenerlo pero el invitado de Inoue nuevamente hace su aparición introduciéndose en mi vagina lo que no me deja concentrarme en lo que Ichigo le hace a mi culo.

Siento que introduce un dedo y gimo con un poco de dolor y placer confundido, siento como una mano comienza a acariciar mis senos enfocándose en mis pezones, lo que hace volverme a distraer para que él meta el segundo dedo y de pronto siento como una sustancia helada y pegajosa me invada mis nalgas hasta llegar a mi entrada.

-Es solo un lubricante no te preocupes...- Me tranquiliza... ¿Puedo llamar a eso tranquilizarme? En serio, odio el sexo anal, aunque lo que me ha hecho hasta el momento me ha encantado, tal vez... debería de darle una oportunidad.

Estoy boca abajo de rodillas levantando mi culo para que pueda introducirse sin problema alguno, cuando veo que Inoue se coloca delante de mi suplicando porque comience a lamerla sin piedad. No se como hacerlo, pero se como debe de sentirse y que parte debe de tocarse, así que introduzco un dedo en su interior buscando aquel punto que Renji siempre encuentra para hacerme gemir y gritar de placer.

En ese instante siento como un miembro se introduce en mi interior, levanto mi cabeza emitiendo un sonoro quejido.

-Tranquila... ya pasará... luego... será más placentero...- Esa voz, ¡es Renji a quien tengo adentro! Inoue sonríe separándose de mi para subirse en Ichigo que está sentado casi enfrente de mi ¿En qué momento cambiaron?

En realidad no me importa, lo único que me interesa en ese momento es el placer que Renji me hace sentir.

-¿Quieres... probar...?- Me pregunta Inoue, aunque ella no deja de embestir a Ichigo, veo como sus senos se mueven de un lado a otro mientras él intenta lamérselos, creo que la cara de confusión hace que ella me aclare su proposición -¿Quieres... a los dos...?- Asiento sin pensarlo demasiado.

Pero, ¿Estoy segura de ello? Soy pequeña, podría sentir que me partiría en dos si llegasen a estar ambos al mismo tiempo, sin embargo Inoue me guía hasta su novio y hace que él se acueste para luego sentarme en él metiéndome toda su erección por completo, luego ella me abre las nalgas para darle la autorización a Renji que continúe como lo había estado haciendo segundos atrás.

Me duele, duele como si me estuviese partiendo en dos, una pequeña lágrima recorre mi mejilla y siento como Renji me besa mi espalda.

-Te amo... por hacer esto Rukia...- Me alienta y siento su ternura en aquel pequeño beso y todo el dolor se escapa en un suspiro mezclado con un quejido que emito.

Inoue está enfrente de nosotros masturbándose con su consolador.

Minutos después, los 4 terminamos, sorprendentemente al mismo tiempo, solo que antes de ello, Ichigo sale de mi interior y retira su preservativo desesperadamente para luego embestir con lujuria y pasión a Inoue quien lo recibe a gusto.

Por su parte, Renji hace lo mismo, estoy sorprendida, está dentro de mí sin un preservativo de por medio, se siente bien, su dimensión es perfecta para mí, él... es perfecto para mí.

Saca su miembro para masturbarse y conseguir su orgasmo luego que me ha dado el mío, todo su semen se riega en mi pecho, al igual que el de Ichigo lo hace en el de Inoue.

Los 4 caemos inevitablemente en la cama de ella. Todo el cuarto transpira a sexo, pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno prohibido como el que acabamos de tener.

Sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos.

Un olor llama mi atención, siento caliente mi rostro y es debido a unos rayos de sol que se cuelan por la ventana.

-Buenos días amor...- Me saluda Renji dándome un pequeño beso, se ve tan refrescante, yo odio mi despertar, estoy segura que no soy muy atractiva por las mañanas.

-Buenos días Renji...- Lo saludo un poco desconcertada, todo mi cuerpo duele, mi espalda, mis nalgas, mis entradas, mi boca... pero en realidad vale la pena.

-Hola Kuchiki...- Me saluda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la peli naranja que se encuentra a un lado mío –Ichigo está preparando café y su acostumbrado jugo "revitalizador", es una costumbre que él tiene... espero no te moleste-

-No... no te preocupes...- Le acepto, ¿Cómo habría de molestarme especialmente con lo sucedido la madrugada anterior?

Pido su baño prestado y me doy una buena ducha, ¡vaya que hace falta!

Luego los cuatro nos encontramos en su estancia en donde nos tomamos las bebidas en un futatsu que ella tiene. El silencio inunda la habitación, estoy tensa, cualquiera lo puede notar.

-¿Desde hace cuanto venías pensando en esto, eh Abarai?- Pregunta Inoue dejándome desconcertada.

-De hecho, nunca lo hubiese pensado de no haber sido por que Hinamori me comentó que Rukia tenía esta curiosidad- Abro mis ojos de par en par, ¡¿Cómo es posible que Momo le dijera cosa semejante?!

-No la culpes Rukia- Interrumpe Ichigo –Además, ¿Te gustó a ti también, verdad?-

-Si...- Acepto enojada y ruborizada –Pero... no por eso es algo que ella lo tuviera que decir...- Reclamo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Pero de no haber sido por ella, nunca lo hubiésemos hecho...- Trató de animarme dándome un pequeño beso.

-Pero... pero... ¿Y ustedes dos como aceptaron?-

La pregunta era demasiado válida, ¿Cómo se pudieron poner de acuerdo? Luego Renji e Ichigo me recuerdan lo amigos que son, Renji le comenta la inquietud a Ichigo, él a su a vez a Inoue y ella acepta que estar en una orgía no le caería mal a la relación, especialmente si son con dos personas a las que ambos conocen. ¿Cómo puede ser tan simple? No lo sé y nunca trataré de quebrarme la cabeza pensando en ello, lo único que sé es que aquello desencadena una buena amistad con Inoue e Ichigo y nuestra relación mejora cada día.

Nunca más volvimos a hacer lo mismo, pero cada vez que lo recordamos con Renji nos excita más.

Aunque a causa de ello, dos años después quedo embarazada, pero no importa, porque Renji me propone matrimonio tres meses antes de mi estado, lo único que se hace es apresurar la boda y hacerla lo más intima posible para "aparentar" mi estado. No me importa en lo absoluto, lo que deseo es estar con Renji para siempre.

Dicen que la curiosidad es mala, pero en mi caso... resultó ser muy provechosa.

* * *

Si lo sé, completamente para pervertidos, pero ¡qué le vamos a hacer! No espero que a muchos les agrade, pero como dije en mi disclaimer en la 1a parte, no pude dejármelo guardado para mi sola.

REVIEWS?  
Por fa... aquí

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


End file.
